


I Must Be Dreaming

by FayeHunter



Series: Lingerie 5sos [18]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Luke and ashton go flower shopping, M/M, mild sexual content aka making out and reference to one incident of dick sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28444779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayeHunter/pseuds/FayeHunter
Summary: Ashton's happy that he gets to spend some time flower shopping with Luke for their wedding.
Relationships: Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin
Series: Lingerie 5sos [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933258
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	I Must Be Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> This was part of a prompt from [Meghna](https://reveriesofawriter.tumblr.com/) for "flower lashton based on I must be dreaming by the maine??" and it took me FOREVER but it's here! Part of Lingerie Luke! Please enjoy! Thanks to [Amanda](https://lifewasradical.tumblr.com/) for being a part of this fic, love you babe.

  
  


Ashton can’t stop staring at Luke. They’re standing in the flower shop they’ve picked to provide flowers for their wedding, talking to the florist about flowers they both like, the colors of their wedding, their budget. Ashton’s captivated by Luke. Luke was careful about what he packed, leaving his dresses and skirts and lingerie sets at home, explaining that he wouldn’t feel comfortable wearing them around his parents, their friends, having to explain himself ( _ or god forbid she wash the lingerie Ashton I don’t want my mother knowing those kinds of things about my personal life _ ). Luke had specifically had to go out and buy different underwear for their trip and it had broken Ashton’s heart when they’d packed, seeing Luke’s clothing, knowing that while it’s Luke, it’s not  _ his _ Luke. Luke seems comfortable enough, but Ashton knows Luke’s a little nervous having to present himself in a certain way.

He’s being a little more daring today, encouraged by the weather and Ashton to dress up a little. He’s wearing a pair of dark wash jeans and heeled brown boots with a crop top, soft flowy fabric, long sleeves with flowers on the sleeves, bright glittery pink clips holding his curls back, makeup dusted on his face. The cut of the top means that Ashton can see the heart necklace sitting at Luke’s collarbone as he smiles sweetly, leaning over the counter to watch the florist pick flowers out, arranging them together and describing the process to Luke. Ashton knows he should be listening, but he can’t focus, eyes stuck on Luke and how soft he looks, glowing and lovely. He’s all long limbs, legs going on for miles as he leans on tiptoes, knee popping up, to get a better look at what she’s doing.

“What do you think, Ash?” Luke says, turning to face Ashton. He’s holding the sample bouquet in his hands, soft blue hydrangeas, forget me nots, and white roses tied together with a gold ribbon. The image warms Ashton, makes his chest feel funny, looking at Luke standing in front of him, grinning, dimple on display, holding the flowers in his hand. It reminds Ashton that it’s real, they’re planning their wedding, he gets to have Luke. Ashton learns over, tugging Luke close to him by his belt loops and pressing a kiss to his cheek. Luke giggles, turning his head nose scrunching up.

“Ash! Be serious!”

“They’re very nice. Match your eyes,” Ashton says. Luke giggles again, shoving at Ashton lightly.

“I’m sorry about him, he’s usually not this sappy in public,” Luke says, rolling his eyes dramatically, face fond. Ashton chuckles, rolling his eyes as he presses a final kiss to Luke’s cheek, wrapping an arm around Luke’s waist.

The florist laughs, brushing a strand of purple tinted hair behind her ear, “I get it. My girlfriend’s just as sappy. Terrible vibes.”

On cue, the bell above the flower shop door rings, bringing in a blonde girl in a floral dress holding a decent sized black dog on a leash, although it’s more accurate to say the dog is tugging her forward in excitement. The dog’s ears perk up, honing in on Luke and trotting over to him. Luke immediately shrieks in excitement, leaving the flowers on the counter and dropping to his knees and cooing at the dog, leaning forward to rub behind the dog’s ears. The dog wags its tail, trying to climb into Luke’s lap in excitement. The girl holding the leash laughs, kneeling down to introduce the dog to Luke as he continues to coo at her about  _ what a good girl she is, a little baby, precious darling _ . The florist laughs, shaking her head and turning to Ashton.

“See what I mean. You can’t keep visiting me at work, you’re distracting,” She teases. The other girl stands, dropping the leash, rolling her eyes. She makes her way over to the counter, giving the florist a quick kiss.

“Please, you say that like we don’t co-own the place. I know you booked this place for a private wedding arrangement showing.”

“I told you to take the day off. You need it.”

“Too bad I’m here. Endi and I missed you,” She smiles.

Ashton gazes down at Luke, heart warming as he watches Luke play with Endi, cooing at her and laughing brightly everytime she tries to lick at him. Eventually the girl leans down, tugging the dog lightly off Luke to allow him to stand, beaming.

“She’s a gorgeous dog. Very smushy.” 

“Yes! You get it!” She says, nodding excitedly. Luke perks up, pulling his phone out, photos of Petunia already up to show her. 

Ashton turns back to the florist, “So, I was hoping we could do maybe three of these in addition to Luke’s? And maybe some of those little lapel ones to match?” 

“Of course! I can always take the roses out of the extra bouquets, so only Luke’s has them. Make them special. Do you want the center pieces to be similar?” She asks, jotting down notes on the small pad. Luke’s still chatting with her partner, clearly moved on from Petunia, if the way Luke’s touching the fabric of her dress in wonder is anything to go by. Ashton turns to the florist, rolling his eyes fondly while she laughs, both of them clearly enamored over their partners. 

Eventually, Ashton has to tug Luke over, have him decide on centerpieces, both florists giving their advice on flowers and colors. They finally decide on what’ll look good, a time arranged for Luke and Ashton to come back before their trip is over to give approval on the final arrangement. They give Luke the sample bouquet to take, Luke buying sunflowers for both his mother and Ashton’s before they go, giving one final pat to Endi and saying goodbye to both women. 

Luke takes Ashton’s hand, intertwining their fingers in his free hand and swinging their arms a little as they walk out to the car. Luke’s humming under his breath, wind blowing his curls lightly. 

“Happy to see you made a new friend,” Ashton teases. Luke huffs, bumping his shoulder into Ashton’s. 

“Oh hush. She was just telling me where to find that dress. I liked the pattern.” 

“It’s very you. Nice and floral,” Ashton says. Luke blushes lightly, but doesn’t say anything, meaning Ashton’s won. Ashton grins. 

Luke detangles their hands to unlock the car, open the doors, resting the paper bag of flowers in the front seat before rounding to the driver’s side. Ashton climbs into the passenger seat. Luke bums as he gets in, putting on some music, humming along as he pulls out of the parking lot. 

Ashton admires Luke, his profile and soft curls, pulled back by the clips in his hair. Ashton rests his hand on Luke’s thigh, squeezing lightly. He hears Luke take a sharp breath in, squirming. Ashton grins, squeezing again, hand inching higher. 

“You’re being a tease,” Luke says, lightly. 

“Only a tease if I don’t follow through.” 

“I’m  _ not _ letting you fuck me in my childhood bedroom.” 

“What about some light kissing?” 

Luke rolls his eyes, “Flirt and a menace. What am I going to do with you?” 

“Marry me obviously,” Ashton says, smiling. Luke huffs, but leans over to press a kiss to Ashton’s cheek at the stop light. Ashton laughs lightly, knows he’s won this argument at least. 

They, thankfully, make it home in one piece, Ashton thrilled to see the other car is missing meaning Luke’s parents are out. They manage to get in the house, leaving the flowers in the kitchen, before Ashton’s running his hands around Luke's waist, gripping onto the back of Luke’s thighs as he presses soft kisses to his neck. Luke keeps giggling, high pitched and ending on his usual faint snort, as he throws his arms around Ashton’s neck. Ashton pushes lightly, Luke understanding what Ashton wants, letting Ashton lift him up. Luke thightens his legs around Ashton, squeezing his thighs slightly as he leans down, kissing Ashton while he walks them towards the stairs.

“How are you so tall? I swear you keep getting taller. How am I supposed to hold on to you if you keep growing?” Ashton teases. Luke leans back, smacking Ashton on the shoulder while laughing. Ashton presses kisses to Luke’s neck, squeezing Luke’s thighs again as he manages to get them into Luke’s bedroom, kicking the door shut, and dropping him to the bed. Luke giggles, reaching up for Ashton and tangling his fingers in Ashton’s hair, pulling at Ashton’s curls and tugging him forward. Ashton goes, pressing kisses to Luke’s throat, his exposed chest, thigh between Luke’s legs and rubbing him. Luke gasps, digging his fingers into Ashton’s biceps and gasping, arching slightly with each gasp.

Ashton knows they can’t go far, considering it is Luke’s childhood home and they’re in a bed that’s barely big enough for two grown men to sleep in, let alone have sex, but it’s nice, curled up with Luke, trading kisses. Luke keeps giggling, nuzzling at Ashton’s neck. It’s sweet and lazy, no real purpose behind it, except being wrapped up in each other. 

The front door opens, Liz calling for both boys. They freeze, Luke stifling a laugh while Ashton groans, dropping down next to Luke. Luke runs his fingers through Ashton’s hair and calling down to Liz that they’ll be out in a minute. Luke presses a kiss to Ashton’s temple, sliding off the bed and over to the closet. He pulls the crop top off, tugging on a soft looking tank top instead. Ashton sits up, Luke coming back over and climbing into Ashton’s lap, thighs bracketing Ashton’s.

Ashton smiles, wrapping his hands around Luke’s waist and rubbing his thumbs over Luke’s skin under the top while Luke throws his arms around Ashton’s shoulders, fingers in his hair.

“Your mum is a cockblock.”

“Please. At least she doesn’t barge into my bedroom. Unlike Michael’s mum who barely caught me sucking Michael’s dick back in school.”

“What?”

“Teenage boys left unattended. What else would you do?” Luke says, laughing at the horrified face Ashton makes. Ashton thinks that a few months he would have been upset knowing this information, but now he just rolls his eyes in the face of Luke’s giggles. Wearing the engagement ring Luke gave him, planning their wedding, he just feels content. 

Luke stares fondly at Ashton, continuing to play with his curls. 

“So, I’ve been thinking about the wedding,” Ashton says. Luke huffs. 

“Ashton we’ve gone over everything.” 

“Let me finish. I’ve been thinking and as handsome as I know you’ll be in your suit, I know you’re sad you won’t get to wear a dress. So I was  _ thinking  _ that maybe we have our own ceremony.” 

Luke’s quiet, hand stilling, “What do you mean?” 

“I talked to Calum and he said he’ll officiate the wedding. It would just be us and the guys and the dogs. Could do it in our backyard. Gives you a chance to get the wedding you’d like, get all dressed up. Just to make it special for you, for us.” 

Luke surged forward pulling Ashton into a kiss. He pulls back, eyes red. 

“I love you, did you know?”

“Might have mentioned it once or twice. Good thing I’m marrying you.” 

“Good thing. Only downside is now I have to find a dress and  _ another  _ lingerie set.”

“Another?”

“Of course. Did you think I’d get married in a suit and  _ not  _ wear something lacy underneath. Gotta keep you on your toes,” Luke says, laughing lightly. He presses a quick kiss to Ashton’s lips, climbing out of Ashton’s lap. He pulls Ashton to his feet, holding onto his hand, and tugging him down the stairs to show Liz the flowers they’ve bought, the arrangement they’ve created. Ashton’s heart is so full of love he doesn’t know what to do with it all. Pretty ethereal Luke is just his, like something from a dream, but real, so real. He can’t wait to build a lifetime of memories with Luke. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr!](https://pixiegrl.tumblr.com/) Talk to me about Stardust, 5sos, Luke Hemmings, or you can sidetrack me by giving me more fic ideas!


End file.
